Angel's Respite
by Made from broken hearts
Summary: After being sent to their world by a hated enemy he struggles to make his way back he will he survive or will he become nothing more than dust in the wind. [First story not that long sorry criticism welcome thoughts on how I should improve on this story would be helpful] rated M for gore and whatnot


The Angel's Respite

Since the birth of reality itself, the High Heavens and the Burning Hells have waged an endless war for anything of value within their realms of order and chaos. No side has gained much of anything at all for long, and, in their struggle, have often destroyed much of what they sought to claim. It is referred to as The Great Conflict, and all other wars and events, like The Sin War, fall under it.

The story begins with Inarius, a powerful angel and member of the Angiris Council. Tired of the constant fighting, he sees little point in their infinite war they are waging against Hell. Convinced that there must be others such as him in both Heaven and Hell, Inarius starts to search for other individuals who share his views on the war. To his surprise there are many such as himself, and together with Lilith, daughter of Mephisto, he leads a great exodus. Together, they defect from Heaven and Hell and search for another place to live. They succeed in stealing the Worldstone, and perform two tasks which above all others will affect the course of history:

To protect this world from both Heaven and Hell, they used the stolen Worldstone. It acted as a protective barrier, and effectively prevented angels and demons from either directly invading Sanctuary or noticing its existence at all. How exactly it worked remains unclear, but work it did.

The two races of Heaven and Hell tried to live peacefully with each other on Sanctuary, and even mated with each other, spawning the first generation of humans, called the Nephalem. It quickly became apparent that the Nephalem were as powerful as their parents, and had the potential to be much, much more than any angel or demon. This caused struggle among the higher beings. Inarius wanted to kill the humans, as he viewed them as a threat to their own existence. Lilith, on the other hand, wanted to raise the Nephalem to an army and have them fight both Heaven and Hell. The two began fighting, and Inarius cast out Lilith from Sanctuary and imprisoned her in The Void, claiming Sanctuary as his own. Many of the Nephalem were slain during this time, but some survived, like Bul-Kathos and Rathma. The latter became the servant of Trag'Oul, a mystical dragon, and guardian of Sanctuary. As time went on, the Prime Evils discovered Sanctuary. Immediately realizing the potential of humanity as a weapon against Heaven, they created a religion called The Triune there to lure humans to their side. Inarius thus similarly set up his own Cathedral of Light to combat the Three. The two forces battled behind the scenes with each other on Sanctuary, while Heaven remained unknowing of Sanctuary's existence. The two religions waged a constant but seemingly petty war against each other, and the world was more or less unaffected. The two churches meddled in the everyday lives of humans sometimes, but none except for the most high-ranking of the church servants knew the true identities between the religions. Our story however begins much later to When the Lord of Terror Diablo absorbed the other prime evil's along with the lesser evil's and Assaulted the very gates of the High heavens by himself.

(Many many years later)

Imperius looked down at the angel in front of him as its kicks the form of a demon off of its blade before ducking under a strike from another from behind the Angel then looks back at imperius with their blade held high their wings flaring back with the hard-fought victory.

Imperius nod's over at the angel "Is that the last of them then Uzemos?" The angel named Uzemos nodded as he banged his fist against his silver armor as he bowed his hood covered head "Yes sir. I will make one final sweep of the area please go on ahead." Imperius immediately flew up into the air at breakneck speed leaving the Angel to start searching the area for any more remaining demons.

Uzemos started searching the area for looking for hide or hair of any demons that somehow managed to hide or escape the wrath of the high heavens he managed to spot a demon limping away slowly Uzemos landed a few feet away his sword Irna forged from the remnants of a greater demons soul and purified in the gardens of the High Heavens He lunged forward plunging Irna into the wounded demons flesh before ripping it from its body Uzemos slowly let his sword disappear in an small flash of light he heard a near quiet dark cackling behind him he immediately tuend around to see a demon already near the end of casting it's spell as it flung t towards him leaving Uzemos little to no time to block as the demon grins in triumph "I hope wherever you're being sent you damned angel you suffer immensely." Uzemos gave a cry of pain before his vision goes completely dark. Uzemos slowly stood up as he took in his immediate surroundings "Where in the high heavens has that blasphemous demon sent me?" He heard someone clear its throat behind him "I don't know who you are mortal, but you do not belong in my home begone." Uzemos turns around to ask the person where they were only for him to suddenly feel like he fell through the floor.


End file.
